Beating Down Your Pride
by Mylanessa
Summary: " ... Ambos esperaram por aquele dia. De certa forma sempre foi inevitável. Onde quer que fossem, qualquer que fosse a gravidade da situação, a rivalidade estava ali, gritando, roubando o centro das atenções para si." - KenBya - Kenpachi & Byakuya
1. Stronger than Pride

~Os personagens pertencem a Kubo Tite, Bleach ©.

~As imagens da capa são do perfil "ひな" (Hina) id 3598414, no pixiv.  
A montagem: minha

~ Heh, sempre quis escrever algo com esses dois, então aí está. Nem acredito que estou finalmente me arriscando. E, é claro que a ideia de juntar Byakuya e Kenpachi surgiu dos mais "puros" dos pensamentos, rs. Esse lemon é mais um daqueles: leia por sua conta e risco.  
Serão dois capítulos, espero postar o próximo semana que vem.

Boa leitura!

* * *

...

* * *

O velho Genryuusai certamente não deveria ter tomado aquela decisão usando o lado mais racional de suas faculdades mentais. Enviar Byakuya e Kenpachi para liderarem juntos um grupo de soldados em missão era o mesmo que implorar de joelhos para uma desgraça acontecer. Precedentes do comportamento daqueles dois enquanto respiravam o mesmo ar o comandante tinha. Mas isso não pareceu o afetar nem um pouco quando elegeu os nomes para convocação.

A não ser, é claro, que estivesse com planos de se livrar de um ou de outro e planejava que o fizessem por si só. Fora isso, era realmente uma escolha isenta de qualquer sensatez. Os oficiais ficaram boquiabertos ao tomarem conhecimento de quem iria os liderar. Alguns tentaram desistir da missão, mas para o azar desses, não lhes foi possível.

No Gotei a notícia já havia gerado motivo para apostas. Os ânimos, porém, estavam bastante estremecidos de um lado — exceto pelas bandas do décimo primeiro esquadrão a mando de Kenpachi. Sempre fanáticos e farejadores de uma boa luta, eram os mais entusiasmados com aquilo. Mas, infelizmente, os oficiais escolhidos para acompanhar os capitães em missão eram novatos que ainda não pertenciam a nenhuma das treze divisões. Aos outros restava apenas esperar.

O resultado daquele despropério não poderia ser outro além do esperado. Tinham sido enviados para um distrito um tanto quanto ermo. Havia mais mata do que gente vivendo por ali. Foi numa clareira em meio à floresta que Byakuya e Zaraki decidiram por em dia suas pendências competitivas.

Parte dos soldados estava distante cumprindo ordens, e a outra parte que havia ficado não ousava sequer se aproximar da luta. Ambos os capitães esperaram por aquele dia. De certa forma sempre foi inevitável. Onde quer que fossem, qualquer que fosse a gravidade da situação, a rivalidade estava ali, gritando, roubando o centro das atenções para si. Causalidades poderiam adiar o momento, mas a certeza de que ele continuaria os perseguindo era uma garantia fatal.

— Não existe a menor possibilidade de me vencer, Zaraki Kenpachi. — Byakuya estava a poucos metros de distância. Senbonzakura ainda estava embainhada, mas a mão já firmava os dedos em volta do cabo.

— Isso você não vai decidir com pose e palavrinhas floridas, Kuchiki. — O homem de quase dois metros deu dois passos à frente. Arrancou a zanpakutou do cinto e cortou ar em desafio.

Byakuya estreitou os olhos sem demonstrar alteração. Estava tão acostumado a ouvir aquelas provocações que elas já não surtiam efeito algum em seu humor. Na verdade sabia várias delas de cor e conseguia até prever alguns insultos dependendo do contexto. Mas era imune a toda aquela agressividade verbal. Ou pelo menos tentava fortemente se convencer disso.

— É deprimente ter que ouvir um bárbaro com tanta presunção. — Disse, aproximando-se também. — Tenho pena de você por não saber a hora de se colocar em seu lugar. Mas não me espanta que a sabedoria não esteja ao alcance de gente do seu nível.

Zaraki rasgou um sorriso assassino no rosto. Já ouvira algo parecido antes.

O Kuchiki tinha um orgulho monstruoso. E o tamanho só tornava as coisas ainda mais divertidas para Kenpachi. Adorava cutucá-lo, atiçá-lo, expor sua impulsividade, ver até onde ele conseguia aguentar. Todos têm um limite, afinal. E Zaraki estava disposto até a última gota de sua gigantesca _reiatsu_ a descobrir até onde o Kuchiki iria pelo seu orgulho. Combustível para alimentar a luta ele tinha de sobra.

_Sei dos seus crimes_, pensava, _cospe suas leis feito pragas, enaltece a própria grandeza, mas por trás do capitão exemplar conheço seus podres, Kuchiki_. Byakuya desfilava sua aristocracia afetada pela Seireitei sempre com algo moralista a dizer. Instrui soldados a submeterem-se às regras, quando sua própria história era marcada por não obedecê-las. Olhava de cima àqueles que não partilhavam de seu nascimento nobre, mas era com a ralé do Rukongai que esquentava seus lençóis. Primeiro a esposa moribunda, depois o tenente vira-lata.

Kuchiki Byakuya era qualquer coisa, menos o homem que se esforçava tanto para ser: inflexível e obediente. Podia enganar os outros, mas Kenpachi farejava os pecados do Kuchiki de longe, mesmo através de todo aquele polido disfarce. Certo disso, Zaraki estava convencido de que conseguia dobrá-lo ainda mais do que fazia com meros insultos e provocações.

"_Não sabe a hora de se colocar em seu lugar_", Kenpachi riu para si mesmo refazendo as palavras de Byakuya._Sua hora vai chegar, Kuchiki. Vamos por um fim nessa história de cada um no seu lugar._

— Você e essa sua mania de falar enfeitado. Não sei como aquele seu tenente te aguenta com tanta merda. Aposto como deve recompensá-lo bem.

— Não faço ideia do que está falando. É melhor começar a se preocupar com sua derrota.

Kenpachi rosnou tomado de fúria e sede de sangue. Flexionou os joelhos e projetou-se para frente na ofensiva, pronto para o assalto. Mas deteve-se de súbito mostrando os dentes num sorriso demoníaco. A ponta da espada raspou o chão a sua volta roubando o olhar cheio de suspeitas do Kuchiki.

— O que acontece se eu te provar o contrário? — Devolveu.

O capitão da sexta parecia surpreso. Kenpachi refreando ímpetos de cólera para argumentar logo no início da luta não era do seu feitio. Não tinha ideia do que se passava dentro daquela mente selvagem, mas também não fazia questão de saber. De nada iria acrescentar.

— É realmente de se admirar essa sua ousadia. Mas fique tranquilo. Não há nada o que esperar de uma coisa dessas.

— Tsc. Ninguém te disse o quanto é irritante essa sua mania de antecipar as coisas?

— Não me importo.

— É bom que não se importe mesmo. — Zaraki lançou-se na direção do rival, a espada apontada para frente em convite e ameaça. — Porque se não for como diz, Kuchiki Byakuya, vai pagar pelo que disse de um jeito bem especial.

Pétalas afiadas começaram a dançar entre os homens, ganhando volume e forma. Byakuya comandou-as com as mãos em posição de ataque. Kenpachi não viu quando foi que aquela peste desembainhara a zanpakutou, mas não pretendia deixá-lo levar vantagem com esses truques baratos. Guerreiro que se preze não luta à custa de fuleiragens.

— Faça como quiser. — Byakuya disse.

— Rá! vou tomar isso como um acordo. Agora me mostre o que sabe fazer, me dê uma diversão memorável! Faz um tempo desde que não me exercito pra valer. — Gargalhou, enquanto contorcia o pescoço de um lado para o outro fazendo os ossos emitirem estalos irritantes.

Não havia mais tempo a perder. O sangue de ambos ardia, pedindo para que acabassem logo com aquilo. Zaraki foi o primeiro a avançar. Sua espada investiu feroz com força para esmagar cem homens de uma só vez. Mas seu oponente desviara antes que pudesse piscar. Pensou rápido e girou os calcanhares bloqueando um golpe traiçoeiro que vinha pelas costas.

O choque do aço contra a saraivada de pétalas cortantes reverberou pela floresta, espantando uma revoada de pombos. Byakuya recuou com seu_shunpo_, mantendo a distância segura outra vez. Zaraki não perdeu tempo dando brecha para o Kuchiki planejar outra investida.

Ergueu os braços e saltou como uma besta na direção do rival, dessa vez decidido a abrir um talho no peito do outro capitão. Esperou ver o sangue tingindo de carmim o gume da espada, mas havia dado de frente com a _shikai _de Byakuya_._Correu mais uma vez para o ataque, ávido pelo êxtase daquela luta, mas o Kuchiki esquivara-se para longe.

— Que merda. Vai ficar só fugindo? Para de trapacear com esses truques de bicha. Até parece que vai conseguir me cortar com essas suas florzinhas. Lute feito homem! Ou será que não dá conta?

— Entendo — disse o Kuchiki — é realmente um bárbaro. Se é de força bruta que sente falta, posso lhe dar o quanto quiser. — As pétalas de sua senbonzakura retornaram ao cabo de origem. Com a lâmina refeita, largou-a com ponta virada para baixo e deixou que a espada fundisse com o solo enquanto chamava seu _bankai_. — Vai se arrepender por isso, Zaraki Kenpachi.

* * *

...

* * *

Obrigada aos que leram =3  
Até o próximo.


	2. A Thorn in my Pride

Eu disse que seriam dois capítulos; me batam, serão três. Eu preferi dividir esse último por motivos de praticidade. Seria extremamente enfastiante (bom, ao menos pra mim) ler algo tão longo onde não tem transição de cenas. Enfim :D

* * *

_._

* * *

_— __Cansei. Enchi o saco de você. Não sou de dar golpe da misericórdia em inválido. Mas pelo menos valeu pela diversão, Kuchiki. — Zaraki agitou o braço fazendo a espada cuspir sangue no chão. — Tá vendo? — disse, apontando para o talho enorme que tinha no peito causado pelo golpe rival. — Parece que no fim das contas o nosso sangue é da mesma cor, nobre de merda._

_Byakuya retorceu-se no chão. Gemia, tremia, arfava. Senbonzakura havia retornado à sua forma habitual, e a bankai desvanecera-se por completo. Estava deitado com o peito virado para baixo. Grunhindo, ergueu as mãos para cima tentando agarrar o haori do homem, mas Kenpachi nem precisou se mover do lugar para frustrar a investida. Agachou de frente o capitão moribundo e apanhou seu rosto com uma mão, forçando os olhos derrotados a encará-lo. Byakuya nada disse. Nada tinha a dizer._

_— __Escuta, Kuchiki. Tá lembrado de quando disse que tínhamos um acordo? Você não pareceu muito disposto a recusar. Pois então. Tenho um presentinho pra você. — Kenpachi abriu um sorriso que parecia ainda mais medonho com seus dois olhos descobertos. — Vê se trata de dar um jeito nesses cortes e aparece lá no meu esquadrão quando der conta de parar em pé sobre as duas pernas._

_Cambaleando e com sangue vertendo das feridas, Byakuya usou sua zanpakutou como apoio para levantar. O shihakusho estava completamente dilacerado, deixando o tórax ensanguentado à mostra. Ofegou ruidosamente antes de conseguir falar. Quando a voz saiu, parecia um sopro rouco vindo de dentro de uma caverna._

_— __E se eu recusar?_

_— __Bem... Então acho que eu vou ser obrigado a espalhar por aí sobre a surra feia que você levou. Mas se tiver amor por esse seu orgulho imbecil, não vai recusar. Tô errado?_

_Byakuya guardou sua espada na bainha e deu de costas._

_— __Como era de se esperar de uma aberração sem o menor escrúpulo. — Ao mesmo tempo em que terminara de falar, sua presença também desapareceu daquele lugar. Não seria nada agradável se desse a chance para outra pessoa flagrá-lo naquele estado deplorável._

–xxx-

Os ferimentos mais graves estavam praticamente curados. Ainda havia algumas escoriações nas costas e luxações nos ombros, mas Byakuya dispensou Rikichi antes que terminasse de tratá-las. O garoto tinha experiência limitada em kidous medicinais, então, era natural que o processo de cura demorasse um pouco mais. Passou metade da tarde e uma parte considerável da noite ali. Byakuya não estava com paciência para aturar aquilo por mais tempo.

Estava ansioso, mas, de uma forma ou de outra, havia dado sua palavra. E mesmo que não a proferisse claramente, cometera o erro infeliz de deixar que soberba abrisse caminho para Kenpachi selar o que bem entendesse: "_Faça como quiser_", dissera. E um Kuchiki que se preze não volta atrás com sua palavra.

Sairia da mansão naquela noite para honrar o acordo, seja lá o que aquele brutamonte tivesse em mente. Queria se ver livre daquela pendência de uma vez por todas e não pretendia hesitar. Afinal, já havia perdido a luta, que era o pior. Nada que Zaraki pudesse sugerir seria capaz humilhá-lo ainda mais. Nada. Disso estava certo.

Havia escolhido um yukata de tecido azul claro. A roupa tinha motivos de inverno, bastante leve para a noite fresca que fazia. Por cima vestiu um haori branco. Não o seu de capitão, mas um outro que fazia jus à distinção da casa Kuchiki. Prendeu senbonzakura no obi e saiu.

Quando chegou ao décimo primeiro esquadrão Byakuya não pode deixar de estranhar a quietude tanto nas áreas de treinamento como nos alojamentos. Esperava encontrar os viciados em luta ainda de pé, promovendo aquela pancadaria despropositada que tanto amavam. Mas no fim das contas, até mesmo aqueles truculentos precisavam de descanso para reabastecer as pilhas.

Os únicos soldados de pé eram os responsáveis pela patrulha do esquadrão. Byakuya passou ignorando todos eles e seus olhares indagadores, evitando ter que dar qualquer tipo de satisfação. Para chegar ao alojamento do capitão rodeou toda a ala do gabinete pelo _engawa_ até dar de cara com os aposentos de Kenpachi. Ficou parado encarando a porta, esperando suplicantemente que sua presença fosse notada. Quando uma voz explodiu vinda de dentro:

— Não lembro de ter cortado seus braços fora, Kuchiki.

Byakuya fechou os olhos, respirou lenta e profundamente. Um arrepio varreu sua pele acordando os nervos, mas tratou logo de domá-los. Pôs a mão no puxador da porta de correr, abriu-a, e botou os pés para dentro de uma vez.

Era tudo absurdamente diferente do que esperava. O quarto era organizado, embora extremamente simples, quase rústico. Havia uma cama sobre os tatames, uma mesinha com apoio para _chouchins_ e uma cadeira num canto. A decoração era inexistente. Salvo pelos desenhos no fusuma, que de nada ajudavam para dar vida ao lugar: um descampado com montanhas ao fundo.

— Tava ficando tarde, tinha começado a achar que não fosse aparecer. Quase fiquei triste. — Kenpachi deu uma risada sonora e seguida de um gole demorado direto no gargalo de uma garrafa. A bebida era desconhecida.

Não se deu ao trabalho de levantar do _futon_ quando Byakuya chegou. Tinha um cachimbo na mão, que o Kuchiki deduziu ser a fonte de onde o cheiro entorpecente de fumaça e ervas vinha. Ele vestia um yukata cinza, liso, aberto até a metade do peito. Não parecia se preocupar com as cicatrizes à mostra. Principalmente a mais recente. Não deixou que o soldado que o curou reconstituísse a marca da ferida. Queria que todas ficassem ali, como vestígios das boas lutas que tivera. Eram praticamente de estimação. A cabeleira longa e espessa caía sobre os ombros com ares de displicência.

— Vim acabar logo com isso.

— Huh? — Kenpachi fez, pendendo a cabeça para um lado. Lançou uma olhadela no cinto do outro capitão. — Pra quê trouxe sua zanpakutou? Não vai precisar, tira isso daí.

O olhar do Kuchiki não fingiu surpresa àquilo.

— Por que eu deveria obedecer a suas ordens? É um hábito sensato que todo capitão carregue sua espada. Não acredito que o fato de tê-la trazido interfira no assunto a ser tratado.

Zaraki rodopiou os olhos, entediado. E antes que Byakuya pudesse terminar de piscar os olhos, o outro se levantou. Os pés do homem afundaram com peso no assoalho e nos ouvidos do Kuchiki. Cauteloso, Byakuya deu dois passos para trás, mas suas costas colidiram contra a parede.

Kenpachi postou-se de frente para ele numa proximidade não muito educada. Também se encararam num silêncio desconfortável por um tempo maior do que o desejável. A tensão fez nascer uma atmosfera confinante entre presa e predador.

O capitão da sexta quis atravessar a parede em busca de uma distância mais segura. Mas infelizmente não foi possível. Ao invés disso, sofreu um sobressalto que ecoou através de seus batimentos cardíacos.

Kenpachi tinha socado a parede rente à sua cabeça. Estava ainda mais perto. Sofrivelmente mais perto. Byakuya conseguia enxergar as ranhuras na cicatriz que ele tinha do lado esquerdo da face. O único olho descoberto trespassava-o através de uma pupila verde-escura. Zaraki fez questão de diminuir a distância um pouco mais. Byakuya engoliu o ar em aflição. Tentou alcançar a zanpakutou, mas a mão do outro tocou o cabo da espada ao mesmo tempo em que a sua.

— Vamos deixar umas coisinhas bem claras aqui, Kuchiki — disse. Byakuya sentia os dedos do seu desafeto sobre os seus, segurando firme a espada. Sentia também seu hálito quente sobre a face. Exalava a álcool, mas não era o doce do saquê, era outra coisa, algo mais encorpado. Seja lá o que fosse, o nobre decidiu que detestava aquele odor. — Se veio até aqui é porque tá de acordo em cumprir a sua parte. Por isso é que vou entender que tenho a sua permissão. Você sabe, não sou de perder tempo com gentinha que mete o rabo entre as pernas.

— Permissão para quê?

Zaraki ignorou a pergunta. Meteu a mão livre no pescoço do Kuchiki, segurando-o ali com os dedos cravados na parte de trás. Byakuya tentou se esquivar, impedindo-o de sabe-se-lá o que pretendia fazer, mas a força alheia era centenas de vezes mais forte que a sua.

Kenpachi deu um puxão nada delicado que trouxe o rosto dele mais para perto. Tinha calos ásperos, o que fez Byakuya eriçar-se muito além dos nervos ao toque indesejado. A cabeça de fios rebeldes afundou-se na curva entre seus ombros e pescoço como se pretendesse devorá-lo. Não só pretendia, como o fez.

Uma língua surgiu, quente, serpenteando sobre a pele até suas orelhas. Os lábios abriam e fechavam rastejando úmidos nas jugulares salientes. Sentia os dentes rasparem, mordiscando pequenas porções de carne de cada vez. Seus pensamentos congelaram. Ficou estático. Embora estivesse dominado de raiva e repulsa, logo tudo começou a formigar e os pelos arrepiaram-se de involuntário. Uma onda de arrependimentos cruzou pela sua cabeça impedindo-o de raciocinar direito. O nó que tinha preso na garganta escapou em forma de soluço.

Kenpachi forçou o corpo para frente espremendo-o; a mão descendo faminta para a cintura, um pouco mais abaixo, apertando sem pudor tudo o que encontrava pela frente. Byakuya encolheu-se açoitado pela sensação sórdida que dobrava de tamanho a cada segundo. Não conseguia controlar, não conseguia refrear aquelas sensações. Elas se alastravam contra sua vontade, contaminando seu corpo com uma volúpia abominável.

Ele tinha um cheiro absurdamente bom — Zaraki constatou enquanto mergulhava o rosto de encontro aos fios negros bem cuidados. Aquilo lhe subiu pelas narinas deixando-o louco para possuí-lo ali mesmo. Byakuya cheirava como um verdadeiro fidalgo. Era doce e cristalino. Algo que os opunha decisivamente em aparência e essência. Odiava-o e desejava-o pela mesma razão.

Duvidava que o Kuchiki tivesse tido muitos amantes; não pela falta de pretendentes, mas porque jamais permitiria que qualquer um o tocasse e o conhecesse naquele nível de intimidade. E, tomando consciência disso, seus pensamentos foram empesteados pelas mais descomedidas perversões. Aquilo fez com que o tomasse com mais força. Sua boca resvalava-se no Kuchiki, chupando-o em grandes abocanhadas ao redor do pescoço, vertendo para as clavículas, ameaçando invadir as roupas. Era um verdadeiro festim.

Byakuya reagiu, dando umas contorcidas no espaço apertado entre a parede e o brutamonte, mas estava seguramente aprisionado. Kenpachi parou e voltou a encará-lo. Dessa vez trazia algo de depravado no sorriso que crescia em seus lábios.

— Que foi? Pensou que eu fosse devolver seu orgulho de mão beijada?

À contra gosto do dono, forçou a arrancar senbonzakura do seu cinto. Ainda que Byakuya relutasse até o último instante. Quando conseguiu, atirou-a do outro lado do quarto. Recebeu um olhar ofendido, daqueles cujo perdão jamais viria a conhecer. Não que fizesse diferença. Sabia que se pudesse o Kuchiki já estaria o cercando com seu _bankai_. O que seria inútil de qualquer maneira. Mas essa disputa de espadas ficara para trás — ao menos naquela noite em especial.

Zaraki segurou o Kuchiki pelos punhos, forçando-os contra a parede, um pouco acima da cabeça dele.

— Então esse é o tipo de homem que você é. — Byakuya disse. Tentou soar firme apesar de que a própria boca o traia, vacilando em dizer qualquer coisa que fosse. — Não canso de me surpreender com sua vulgaridade.

— Ué? Tá achando caro? — Kenpachi afastou o rosto alguns centímetros, contemplando o olhar furioso direcionado a si. Aquilo o incentivava, enchendo-o da ânsia de querer tomá-lo com aqueles mesmos olhos. Seria impagável, pensou. Nem toda a fortuna das quatro famílias nobres da seireitei substituiria aquela chance. Seus ouvidos embriagavam-se com a respiração alterada do Kuchiki, observando o peito dele subir e descer acelerado. Isso era bom. — Pensei que por ser tão cheio da pompa, esse negócio de preço não contasse pra você. Um pecado pelo outro, quer coisa mais justa que isso?

Os orbes cinzentos baixaram, embaraçados e confusos. Por dentro estava impaciente, com cada ligamento do corpo contorcendo, e o sangue bombeando a raiva para o cérebro a golpes de aço. Raiva de Zaraki, de si mesmo, do acaso. Poderia simplesmente evocar um_kidou_ que o livrasse daquela força assustadora. Então apanharia senbonzakura de volta e rechaçaria aquele infeliz para a vala de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Mas agora a situação fugira ao seu controle. Não estava disposto a colocar os pés para fora daquele lugar arrastando a sombra de um vexame pelo resto da vida. Aquilo o afetava de modo insuportável. Ultrapassava o entendimento alheio. Preferiria ser golpeado pela humilhação como preço para reconquistar a integridade da sua reputação. Faltava muito para que um Kuchiki se permitisse ao descuido de servir de assunto para zombarias do populacho.

Onde é que estava com a cabeça, pelo amor de Deus?!

Francamente. Não ser capaz de conter os impulsos mais primitivos, se deixar levar por uma rivalidade estúpida, infantil; pela sede de derramar o sangue de um selvagem qualquer. Por que é se que importava tanto? Quando foi que _começou_ a se importar?

Mas foi aí que percebeu que na realidade não era Kenpachi quem havia lhe tomado o orgulho a base de chantagens e jogos sujos. Era ele mesmo, Kuchiki Byakuya, quem cedia, quem dava permissão, quem alimentava as expectativas, quem nunca deixava que o argumento daquela disputa enfraquecesse. Porque na realidade nunca quis que acabasse de fato. Precisava conviver com a certeza daquela disputa, precisava ir a fundo, conhecer todas as intenções por trás daquele jogo de provocações. Fora tolo, ingênuo, cego de vaidade.

— Termine logo com isso. — Disse a voz sem emoção.

— Como é que é? — Zaraki escancarou um sorriso tão maníaco que fez Byakuya querer retirar as palavras no mesmo instante. Isto é, se estivesse em condições de fazê-lo. — Fala com mais gosto porque acho que não tô ouvindo muito bem.

— Não. Acho que me ouviu perfeitamente bem.

Kenpachi perdeu a paciência com a lengalenga do Kuchiki. Todas as terminações nervosas do seu corpo pareceram reagir de imediato à impertinência. Outras coisas também começaram a reagir com a mesma eficácia, notou, sentindo algo despertar entre as pernas. Em outras circunstâncias avançaria para parti-lo ao meio e ver o sangue esguichar.

Mas ao invés disso atacou Byakuya ainda segurando-o contra a parede. Prensou-o com seus músculos enormes, sem se importar se ele acabaria com uma ou duas costelas quebradas. O Kuchiki limitou-se ao esforço de conseguir ar para aguentar toda aquela pressão. Tentou buscar uma maneira de esvaziar a mente para tornar tudo aquilo mais suportável, mas não teve sucesso por muito tempo.

Zaraki pareceu ler seus pensamentos. Uma das mãos que o prendiam desceu para desatar o obi. Byakuya acompanhou a movimentação engolindo em seco. Depois, impacientemente, o haori e o yukata foram arrancados do seu corpo aos golpes, na mesma sede que um animal anseia por rasgar as entranhas de sua presa para sentir o gosto do sangue. Com a exceção de que... bem, nenhuma. Kenpachi era de fato uma besta e ele, Kuchiki, havia se transformado em seu brinquedinho naquela noite.

Suas bochechas inflamaram-se como se todo o sangue que tivesse nas veias concentrasse ali. Sentia que a qualquer instante fosse explodir. Não como uma tola suspeita, mas como uma certeza real. A única peça que ainda vestia era o _fundoshi_. A nudez, mesmo que parcial, fazia-o se sentir vulnerável. Zaraki se ateve para aquele detalhe e comeu Byakuya com o olho descoberto, aprovando a visão que estava tendo. Ele era realmente formidável.

— O que tem debaixo da sua roupa é bem melhor de se ver do que essa sua cara lambida. — Afrouxou a mão que ainda o prendia, testando se haveria resistência, mas Byakuya limitou-se a largar os braços frouxamente para baixo.

Zaraki esparramou as mãos pelo seu corpo sentindo a pele arfar, alerta e em estado de ansiedade. Os músculos do Kuchiki eram pouco desenvolvidos, mas os que tinha eram firmes e agradáveis ao toque. Enquanto a mão deslizava sentia-a a textura arrepiada nos braços. A palidez lânguida atrai-o. A pele era tão clara que os veios de sangue ficavam visíveis através dela. E a iluminação mortiça que irradiava das _chouchins_ tornava seu aspecto ainda mais atraente.

Kenpachi forçou-o a virar-se de costas, encostando seu rosto contra a parede. Firmou as mãos sobre seus ombros e a partir dali correu com elas pelo restante da extensão do corpo. Enquanto explorava-o, Zaraki mexia seus quadris de encontro ao traseiro do Kuchiki. A ereção roçava no vão onde a tira única do _fundoshi_ cobria-o ali atrás.

Kenpachi afastou os cabelos lisos da nuca para prová-lo ali. Baixou uma mão para a parte interna das coxas e apertou-o com força enquanto o lambia e sugava. Byakuya estremeceu, denunciando que suas sensibilidades estavam cada vez mais aguçadas. Zaraki mordeu-o na lateral do pescoço, que ficou carimbada por marcas de dentes nada discretas. A boca vagou a esmo, ora espreitando-o detrás das orelhas, ora dando chupões na largura das costas, deixando uma assinatura avermelhada pelo caminho.

Ele viu que Byakuya mantinha os olhos fechados, bem apertados. Mas os lábios estavam entreabertos, deixando escapar a rouquidão dos gemidos que tentava engolir. Puxou a cabeça dele contra si, virando o pescoço para alcançar-lhe a boca. Byakuya encarou-o de perto com astenia no olhar. Zaraki sentiu vontade de surrá-lo por isso. Contrariando o ímpeto, tencionou-se para reclamar um beijo. O Kuchiki tentou desviar da investida, mas Kenpachi segurou-o dolorosamente pelo queixo tornando a tentativa inevitável.

As línguas então se encontraram, mas não estavam em sintonia. Apenas uma movia-se, solitária, sôfrega, apressada. Enquanto que a outra só se empenhava em fugir. Byakuya grunhiu e empurrou a parede com as mãos, como se isso fosse o livrar de alguma coisa. Zaraki prensava-o pelas costas, depositando uma força desumana. Achava excitante como a relutância do Kuchiki intensificava ainda mais o contato e o calor entre eles. Abriu um espaço no beijo para respirar e logo avançou com mais fome, querendo fisgá-lo, perseguindo cada canto onde sua língua alcançava. Mas o Kuchiki estava decidido a não colaborar.

Kenpachi virou-o de frente, mantendo-o colado ao seu corpo.

— Que é que foi? Deveria estar acostumado com isso. Aquele seu tenente vira-lata deve te dar uma canseira das boas. E eu ainda nem comecei. Gosto de foder como gosto de lutar, se acabar depressa não tem graça.

Abraçou-o com os braços imensos e fortes, invadindo seus lábios outra vez. Desceu com as mãos pelas costas, para os quadris, onde tinha mais carne para apertar. Ou estapear. Na dúvida tentou os dois e descobriu que o Kuchiki tinha um traseiro melhor do que imaginava. Repetiu a "brincadeira" com mais ênfase, divertindo-se bastante com aquilo. Foi bem aí que Byakuya gemeu. Alto, por assim dizer. Zaraki não soube se de incômodo ou se era o corpo que roubava a voz e falava por ele. Provavelmente a segunda opção com pequena influência da primeira, decidiu, abrindo um sorriso.

Tomou a mão do Kuchiki e conduziu-a de encontro ao próprio peito, pousando-a na fenda do yukata que deixava a pele à mostra. Deslizou sua palma suave e macia sobre os músculos resistentes, de vigor absoluto. Depois passou para as cicatrizes, ásperas e rugosas tiras saltadas em vergões grosseiros sobre o tórax. Byakuya nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse ter uma pele tão quente, tão rija. Lutar contra ele era uma coisa; mas ao tocá-lo e senti-lo conseguia captar um viés inédito de sensações. Não compreendia mais como pôde um dia considerar vencê-lo. Por Deus, como é que alguém poderia?

— Tá vendo essa aqui, Kuchiki? — Zaraki afrouxou o yukata revelando um pouco mais do tórax até o umbigo. Fez Byakuya colocar a mão numa cicatriz vertical que começava na altura das costelas e terminava além do baixo-ventre. — Essa é obra sua e daquela merdinha de espada cintilante.

A faixa de pele retorcida transformou-se numa chuva de sangue nas memórias do Kuchiki. Lembrava claramente do momento em que o gume de senbonzakura bebia o sangue do rival. A ferida jorrou por toda a parte. O solo e as roupas dos dois empaparam-se da viscosidade vermelha. No entanto, Kenpachi continuou a lutar como se a visão sangrenta servisse de estímulo.

De volta ao presente, Zaraki fazia sua mão percorrer a cicatriz por completo, como se lhe exibisse um troféu. Sempre descendo, perigosamente adentrando-se no tecido, descendo mais e mais. Byakuya engoliu litros de saliva sucessivamente. Finalmente os dedos alcançaram algo. Era um inchaço grande e de uma rigidez assustadora.

— Parece que isso aí também é obra sua. — Ele disse, fazendo o Kuchiki estimular sua ereção, apertando-a, deixando com que sentisse todo seu tamanho e excitação.

Byakuya abriu a boca para chupar o ar e esvaziou os pulmões expirando aos tropeços. A garganta havia sido fisgada e tomada de um secura árida. O estômago foi revestido por uma camada de gelo. Sua virilha contraiu-se enchendo de comichões e palpitações. Kenpachi baixou os olhos para aquele lugar em específico, notando a protuberância intumescida contra o tecido. Byakuya foi coberto de rubor, as entranhas revirando, queria cobrir-se, encolher-se no canto mais escuro daquele quarto.

Zaraki libertou sua mão. Ergueu-o pelos quadris como se o Kuchiki fosse uma pluma. Encaixou o corpo entre as pernas dele e seu peso foi o suficiente para sustentá-los naquela posição. Mas Byakuya foi obrigado a apoiar as mãos sobre os ombros largos do homem e a enlaçar as pernas em volta dele se não quisesse cair.

Os tecidos raspavam um contra o outro, uma barreira fina, que não chegava de fato a incomodar. Byakuya derramou um suspiro, e mais outro um pouco menos tímido. Kenpachi movimentou-se sentindo o membro do Kuchiki roçá-lo, aumentando o volume e a rigidez. Esmagou-o com mais força então, dando a ele o que precisava, e o nobre homem contraiu-se lubricamente ao atrito de corpos. Mas apressou-se em compensar a escapulida com uma tromba de indiferença.

Zaraki notou os calcanhares afundando contra si e as unhas enterradas em seus ombros. Assim foi percebendo que aos poucos o maldito correspondia aos seus estímulos, apesar de que sua teimosia os rejeitasse. Até nisso ele tinha de ser desobediente, mesmo quando as evidências apontavam para o óbvio. Ao invés de excitá-lo, aquela indolência passiva e relutante o irritava. Via e sentia em todas as vibrações do corpo do Kuchiki que ele necessitava um alívio. Era inútil insistir na mentira.

— Você mente tão mal que se eu tivesse perdido a luta pra te deixar ganhar soaria mais convincente. — Kenpachi largou Byakuya no chão de qualquer jeito e afastou-se. — Não te chamei aqui pra me matar de tédio, Kuchiki.

Disse isso e caminhou pelo quarto. Apanhou a garrafa do que bebia mais cedo e continuou andando, de costas para o outro. Sentou-se na cadeira, apoiou uma perna sobre a outra e sorveu longos e silenciosos goles. Byakuya abaixou-se para pegar as roupas caídas no chão. Era um alívio que aquele animal finalmente desistira e tirara as garras de cima dele. Embora ainda estivesse aterrorizado demais para esquecer o trauma.

* * *

.

* * *

/troll.  
(calma, sério, não acabou, lol)

Até o próximo e último capítulo.


	3. We all are born sinners

rsrsrssss, bem, sei lá.  
Fiquei com medo de postar esse lemon, de frustrar as expectativas, de estragar, meh.

E meu deus, como ficou enorme. Desculpem! Mas é isso aí, tô disposta a puxões de orelha. Mas sejam delicados, ahahahahaha.

Esse é tecnicamente o último capítulo, com aqueles finais odiosos que nunca fazem muito sentido. MAS, tenho um 'extra' em mente, só que não é nada certo. Por via das dúvidas, quem estiver interessado é só clicar em acompanhar para ficar atento nas atualizações. Obrigada a quem leu (e aos que leram nos bastidores também, lol). Beijos!

* * *

...

* * *

— Quê isso, vai dar um passeio? — Kenpachi riu, debochando. Apoiou a garrafa sobre a perna dobrada e ficou segurando-a com uma mão, fazendo o líquido remexer-se lá dentro. Byakuya estava de frente para ele, a uns cinco passos, segurando um bolo de roupas contra o corpo para cobrir-se. Permaneceu mudo para a pergunta, o que deixou Kenpachi não muito feliz. — Ei, não arranquei sua língua fora, me responde, senão mudo de ideia. Tá catando essas suas roupas pra quê? Te deu vontade súbita de dar uma caminhada turística pelo esquadrão?

— Não.

— Então larga essas merdas no chão.

Pediu tão enfático, que, ao invés de Byakuya obedecê-lo, o amontoado de roupas escorreu de imediato para os pés, como se independessem da vontade dele. Era verdade que seu raciocínio não estava funcionando da melhor forma possível, mas o pior era aquele mar de sentimentos tumultuados. A confusão falava por si só.

Começou a sentir frio, embora o quarto estivesse todo fechado. Os fios da corrente de ar espremiam-se por entre as frestas do _fusuma_, mas eram insuficientes para alterar a temperatura. Byakuya cruzou braços sobre o peito e procurou um ponto qualquer para olhar que não fosse o evidente e notório.

Kenpachi perscrutou o Kuchiki com um olhar intimidador que não emanava outra coisa, senão, a mais bárbara das luxúrias. Com o polegar ele esfregava o lábio inferior, contemplando a visão, avaliando-a.

A cabeleira negra e sedosa emoldurava o rosto afilado, quase feminino, não fosse pela aparência sempre grave dos olhos cinza. Os fios derramavam-se sobre os ombros e estavam um tanto desgrenhados, por motivos óbvios. Contrastavam com a pele branca, tão fatalmente alva e macia que não se parecia com nada que tivesse tocado antes. Tinha clavículas saltadas e o corpo era magro, muito esguio.

Transmitia força, não do tipo robusto, mas de uma virilidade que não conseguia dar nome. Byakuya era sua completa e perfeita antítese; era como se olhar num espelho que tivesse o poder de refleti-lo do avesso.

O cheiro dele estava impregnado em suas mãos. Zaraki roçou os dedos abaixo do nariz, aspirando todas as notas do perfume que havia ali, embebido nas entrelinhas. Fechou os olhos, inebriando-se com aquilo tal como se farejasse os rastros de uma presa há muito cobiçada. E de alguma forma sabia que não era mentira. Desejava-o naquele momento acima de todos os outros pressupostos iniciais.

— Chega mais perto, Kuchiki. — Disse, botando a bebida de lado. Em seguida abaixou-se para apanhar senbonzakura que estava caída ali perto. Trouxe-a para si mostrando os dentes numa expressão ardilosa. Deus sabia o que se passava naquela mente maníaca.

Byakuya atentou-se de imediato, furioso e enciumado de vê-lo manusear sua espada. Nem Renji tinha a liberdade de tocá-la sem a devida permissão. Em compensação, Zaraki aprovava aqueles olhos. Cem mil vezes melhor do que a cara apática de cera, sem feição alguma que valesse realmente a pena. O Kuchiki tencionou-se a dar alguns passos, mais motivado pela tentação de tomar senbonzakura das mãos dele do que pela ordem.

— O que pretende com isso? — Ele exigiu saber.

Imerso nas próprias ideias Kenpachi desembainhou a zanpakutou e ergueu-a mirando a ponta da direção do dono como se medindo a distância.

— Não dá pra saber se continuar plantado aí feito um tronco. Ainda tá muito longe. — Eles se encararam presos numa linha invisível reveladora de intenções. Kenpachi sabia que ele compreendia seu olhar e seu sorriso. A dúvida era até quando Byakuya continuaria se escorando em evasivas que conseguiam ser apenas monótonas. — Você não vai querer que eu me levante e te busque. Mas se preferir eu faço esse esforço com prazer.

Realmente, pelo bem ou pelo mal, Byakuya escolheu andar com as próprias pernas. Parou diante do homem, apenas a um passo de distância. Veloz, Zaraki içou senbonzakura para cima e tocou a garganta do Kuchiki com a ponta. Byakuya naturalmente inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás, o corpo envolvido por tensão em cada músculo.

Então a lâmina começou a descer. Zaraki fez a espada correr até os ombros, esmiuçando as curvas pelo caminho. Conduziu-a em um mamilo, que reagiu de imediato ao aço frio. Brincou com bico enrijecido usando a ponta da zanpakutou enquanto observava o Kuchiki comprimir os lábios de algo entre tesão e ódio. Pareciam formar uma ótima combinação no rosto dele.

Desviou-se dali e guiou a lâmina para a cintura, depois para os braços, acariciando a palidez aveludada que tanto o instigava. Subiu outra vez, e desceu arranhando o centro do tórax até tocar a borda do _fundoshi_.

Byakuya arfou e enrijeceu-se ainda mais. Kenpachi enfiou a espada por baixo da tira lateral e deu um puxão. O tecido da peça arrebentou e caiu deslizando pelas pernas do Kuchiki. Senbonzakura também caiu, mas porque foi atirada para um canto, já que não tinha mais utilidade. Zaraki engrandeceu um sorriso de proporções colossais ao ver o falo saltar a frente no momento em que o _fundoshi_ rompera-se. Byakuya estremeceu como vara verde de tanta vergonha. Tinha uma ereção inevitável apontando na direção de Kenpachi, e a única coisa capaz de amenizar aquele vexame era ter morrido antes que ele acontecesse.

Mas estava vivo e inteiro. Especialmente vivo, como confirmavam as evidências.

Zaraki esticou uma mão, fechando-a em torno do seu punho e trouxe-o para si. Segurou-o pelo traseiro e foi logo o abocanhando entre as pernas sem aviso. Byakuya esqueceu como respirar. Viu toda uma constelação ofuscante cruzar sua visão, apertou os olhos, perdendo o equilíbrio. Kenpachi o sugava em desatino como se saciasse uma fome de cem anos.

A contragosto o Kuchiki se aprazia da língua quente deslizando, envolvendo todo seu comprimento pulsante. Ele olhou para baixo e a boca o engolia incansavelmente com pressa e urgência. Buscando apoio, debruçou-se por cima da cabeça do homem e agarrou-se aos cabelos longos e rebeldes.

Cerrou os lábios para não gemer, mas a iminência do orgasmo já estava ali, espreitando-o no seu limite. Seu abdômen arfava, estava quase lá quando um corte abrupto o interrompeu. As mãos de Kenpachi adentraram-se em seu vão inferior, e a ponta de um dedo começou a circular em volta de sua entrada. Ao tato do maior era uma coisinha pequena e encolhida que latejava. Byakuya contraiu toda a musculatura dali, mas nada fez menção de entrar; e ele se sentiu extraordinariamente agradecido por isso.

Kenpachi afastou-se. O Kuchiki expirou demoradamente. Sentia uma fina camada de suor frio brotando no cimo da testa. As mãos enormes seguraram seus quadris dos dois lados, empurrando-o para baixo. Ele despencou de joelhos. A sorte era que ali tinha tatames espalhados pelo chão, caso contrário aquilo teria doído horrores.

— Agora eu quero que você devolva o favor. — Disse naturalmente, segurando a cabeça do Kuchiki na altura do seu umbigo. Dobrou a coluna para chegar até ele e pregou-lhe um beijo turbulento, enfiando-se para dentro dele com fervor, mas findou beijando-o com menor pressa. Dessa vez Byakuya não fugiu; só sua língua que teimou em não participar. Separaram-se e Zaraki mordeu seus lábios, esticando-os um tantinho, depois o largou.

Ondulou os ombros para trás enquanto desatava o obi e despia o yukata cinza. Jogou-o aos pés da cadeira. Ele não usava nenhuma outra coisa por baixo, portanto, estava completamente nu.

Byakuya olhou atônito para o homem, principalmente para o órgão volumoso que se projetava envergado ante seu rosto. Tê-lo tocado e sentido era uma coisa, olhá-lo diretamente mudava toda a perspectiva da coisa. E que enorme perspectiva era aquela, por Deus! Pelo menos condizia com as proporções do dono, embora, no momento, a matemática entre tamanho e proporção não tranquilizasse o Kuchiki.

Enfim. Tirou seus olhos dali e percorreu com eles o peito largo e talhado em músculos proeminentes, muito definidos. Parecia duas vezes maior sem as roupas, como se sua força se tornasse mais presente. Ele tinha uma pele queimada de sol, e, sobre ela, sua coleção de estigmas em riscas retorcidas. Byakuya sentiu-se derradeiramente atraído por aquela montanha temível de homem; o que era o mesmo de ser puxado para dentro de um precipício onde esquecia de todos os escrúpulos, e não houvessem remorsos para remoer depois.

— Vem, Kuchiki. — Ele pegou suas mãos e deslizou-as na extensão do próprio tórax, ostentando a ele suas dimensões bem desenvolvidas. A carne firme escorreu sob os dedos do nobre até as coxas musculosas. Um fluxo de formigamentos infestou o Kuchiki de cima para baixo, endurecendo sua excitação ainda mais. — Anda, me mostra se sua língua trabalha melhor que a sua espada.

Byakuya conteve a respiração. Mesmo que tentasse, jamais conseguiria acomodar aquele membro todo dentro da boca. Zaraki cravou a mão na sua nuca compelindo-o até si numa arrancada. A glande roçou seus lábios obrigando-o a sentir seu gosto. Muito sem saber o que fazer e por onde começar, Byakuya colocou a língua para fora e arriscou algumas lambidas. Eram tímidas e um tanto hesitantes, mas os dedos alheios enterravam em seu pescoço como incentivo.

Descobriu que o gosto não era ruim como imaginava. Era diferente, certamente. Remetia a algo de uma masculinidade crua, nativa, peculiar ao tipo de homem que ele era. Chupou a glande para dentro da boca e aos poucos se permitiu a engolir o restante, isto é, até onde conseguia. Kenpachi fechou os olhos sendo transportado para um canto da mente onde pudesse absorver melhor aquele contato tão esperado.

Não era a mesma coisa de quando um garoto ou mulher de prostíbulo lhe davam prazer. Aquela era a nobre língua afiada do Kuchiki banhando-se ao redor de sua ereção. Abriu a boca puxando o ar em enormes golfadas, emitindo gemidos roucos e nem um pouco discretos. Sua mão forçou Byakuya a movimentar a cabeça num vaivém mais ligeiro. Apesar de que ele houvesse tentado, sozinho, a manter uma velocidade decente e confortável. Mas Zaraki não parecia satisfeito com aquele ritmo.

A ereção fluía de dentro para fora em resvalo com a ajuda da saliva. A língua oferecia uma maciez úmida, efervescente, delirante; e os lábios trabalhavam na pressão, cerrando-se em torno da rigidez. O volume preenchia a boca em todos os cantos. Kenpachi pediu por mais profundidade, rosnando, empurrando a cabeça do outro. Byakuya sugou o mais fundo que conseguia tolerar, já sentindo o falo estocar sua garganta. Mas o homem queria cada vez mais. Forçou-o a devorá-lo por completo, mas antes que isso fosse possível, o Kuchiki irrompeu engasgado num acesso de tosses.

— Tsc, você consegue a proeza de ser ainda mais delicado do que suas pétalas. — Soltou um suspiro longo de aborrecimento. Já bastava ter de se conter nas lutas para tirar delas o máximo de proveito; fazer isso no sexo já era abusar da boa vontade.

Também não era como se Kuchiki Byakuya fosse tão estragado de finezas e sutilezas. Zaraki o considerava um homem razoavelmente forte, do seu ponto de vista. Tinha boas procedências, afinal de contas, não era disso de que tanto se gabava? Ora, se conseguia aguentar a surra memorável que havia lhe dado, o que viesse depois eram meras cócegas.

E a criatura não parava de tossir. Havia espalmado as mãos no chão e continuou naquilo, agonizando aquele som irritante como se tentasse expurgar um veneno da garganta. Kenpachi bufou de desgosto. Cansado de assistir àquela cena deprimente, baixou um braço para o lado e apanhou a garrafa que havia deixado ali. Depois agarrou Byakuya pelos cabelos, fazendo o rosto dele olhar para cima. Paralisou-o com os dedos apertados em volta das bochechas, ao mesmo tempo em que forçava sua boca a abrir.

Zaraki verteu-lhe a bebida goela abaixo, despejando muito além do que Byakuya fosse capaz de engolir. A maldade da brincadeira talhou um sorriso em seus lábios. _Tão tonto que não sabe nem tirar proveito da situação, _pensou.

A parte do líquido que o Kuchiki bebeu desceu queimando até bater no estômago. Nem teve tempo de cuspir fora. O restante transbordou pelos cantos da boca e escorreu corpo abaixo. Como se já não bastasse estar à mercê das perversões de um bárbaro, agora também fedia a álcool barato. Se tivesse como piorar, a essa altura, estava quase desistindo de se importar.

— E aí? Bem melhor do que aquela água choca que vocês costumam tomar, né?

Byakuya passou as mãos no pescoço e em outras partes onde a bebida tinha escorrido. Tinha a impressão de que nem trinta banhos seriam suficientes para livrá-lo daquele fedor horroroso.

— Não acho que tenha me chamado para avaliar suas preferências alcoólicas. — Disse, terminando de limpar a boca com as costas da mão.

— Tá tentando me dizer o que fazer ou escutei errado?

Byakuya ficava pasmo com aquele espetáculo de inteligência.

— Não disse nada disso. Só penso que quanto mais depressa terminar, melhor.

— Mesmo? — O outro riu, e chegou perto do rosto dele. — Pena que eu discordo. Mas você vai acabar concordando comigo, basta querer, Kuchiki. Entende o significado disso? — Ele desviou para o lado e falou num tom mais baixo, bem ao pé do ouvido. — _Basta querer._

Recostou-se novamente na cadeira e bateu com uma mão sobre a coxa, sinalizando um convite. Sua rigidez permanecia inalterada, e, de certa forma, aquilo também era um convite. Byakuya estreitou os olhos, muito desconfiados e arredios. Colocou-se de pé e o outro lhe esticou os braços, atraindo-o para si.

E ele foi, obediente. Mas ainda assim desconfiado. Passou uma perna de cada lado do homem enorme e sentou-se no colo dele. Não conseguia deixar de se surpreender com o calor daquela pele. Era praticamente palpável, um condutor de luxúria. O mero encontro dos corpos bastou para voltasse a sucumbir às sensações que voltavam a despertar.

Kenpachi puxou-o mais para frente, arrastando-o por cima das coxas. Ele parecia leve feito uma pena. O contraste dos corpos tornava tudo ainda mais instigante. Precisava de um mínimo de esforço para ter Kuchiki todo enroscado em volta de si. Acreditava que podia se divertir com ele como se fosse um pequeno brinquedo dotado de vida. Queria-o para si, exclusivamente. Não só hoje, mas rendido, dócil e seu vassalo por tempo indeterminado. Um desconforto fez suas entranhas retorcerem em consequência desses pensamentos. Deveria ser efeito da bebida batendo no estômago vazio, então, ignorou aquilo por hora.

Segurou o Kuchiki pelas ancas fazendo pressão e avançou para a sua boca. Os membros rijos confrontaram-se, elevando a sensibilidade a um nível tentador. O beijo ganhou profundidade imediata. A língua do maior não quis apenas provocá-lo dessa vez. Queria penetrar a fundo em sua essência. Byakuya agarrou-se aos bíceps salientes do homem, preso naquela corrente de sensações. Seu juízo esvaiu-se. Aquela língua o sondava com tanto fervor que confundiu seus pensamentos; fez com que esquecesse por um segundo a razão de estar ali.

Aventurou-se no desatino, deixando-se guiar naquele mar turbulento ao sabor das ondas que o golpeavam. Ao passo que retribuía o beijo, as mãos enormes passeavam pelas suas costas, apertando seu corpo, causando uma fricção deliciosa. As línguas se chocavam, uma tentando capturar a outra, mas se desentendiam e continuavam a brigar. Zaraki chupou os lábios do Kuchiki com gula e levou os beijos para o pescoço, mordiscando e... Já não conseguia mais suportar ou enlouqueceria. _Tinha que senti-lo, fundir-se a ele, estar dentro dele._

— Kuchiki — ele o chamou roucamente, afogado entre os cabelos que exalavam um cheiro agradável, apesar de um tanto afeminado, mas que o fazia querer tragá-lo cada vez mais. — Que você tira uma casca daquele seu tenente adestrado eu tô cansado de saber, mas...

— Mas...?

— Nunca deu para ele — Kenpachi encheu as mãos do traseiro do Kuchiki esmagando-o entre os dedos. O olhar que recebeu foi de pura estupefação. — O coitado nunca conseguiu te comer e nunca vai conseguir. Sabe por quê?

Byakuya mal podia esperar para ouvir a resposta. — Hm?

— Porque você vai voltar correndo, feito um cachorrinho esfomeado pedindo mais. Aquele lá só segue suas ordens como um verdadeiro capacho, e eu não, eu te subjugo, te coloco no seu lugar. — Zaraki fez que fosse beijá-lo, mas deu para trás, atiçando-o. — Você é meu. Meu pra fazer o que quiser.

Aquilo fez um peso surdo assentar no estômago do Kuchiki. Não queria acreditar que Zaraki fosse capaz de criar deduções tão precisas baseadas somente em observações e especulações. Afinal, aquele animal tinha um músculo no lugar do cérebro que atendia apenas às necessidades básicas. Era impossível sob todos os aspectos que alguém tivesse acesso à sua vida íntima para falar com tanta convicção de detalhes em particular. Sempre foi discreto, sempre fez o possível para encobrir seus passos. Era cauteloso até os ossos.

E outra: por que se importava tanto com Renji e com o que fazia e deixava de fazer com ele? Não era racional trazer o assunto à tona como se aquilo fosse afligi-lo de mil maneiras. Renji não era seu ponto mais fraco. Era apenas algo que preferia manter longe do conhecimento alheio.

Levantou a possibilidade de que Kenpachi pudesse estar subornando alguém próximo para extrair informações. Mas isso soava completamente fora dos padrões do homem. Contudo, detestava aceitar que ele tivesse, de fato, uma mente capaz de ler e interpretar entrelinhas. _Não tinha como Zaraki ser esperto a esse nível_. Não tinha, ponto.

— Tá pensativo demais pro meu gosto, não gosto dessa cara. — Disse. Levantou-se segurando o Kuchiki pelas coxas, entrelaçado em volta de si. Carregou-o sem dificuldades até o futon e ajoelhou-se ali de frente. — Mas vamos dar um jeito nisso, não se preocupe.

Derrubou o Kuchiki contra o colchão, fazendo-o arrepender-se amargamente de não ter deixado Rikichi curar aquelas luxações. Suas costas gritaram por efeito da pancada. Mas não teve muito tempo para se lamentar, porque dois metros de homem estava prestes a desabar sobre ele. Kenpachi afastou suas pernas uma da outra pedindo passagem, forçando a deixá-las bem abertas. Antes de se debruçar sobre ele ficou parado, saboreando a visão daquele corpo perfeito. Tinha mil ideias em mente para tirar o maior proveito possível do Kuchiki, mas naquela noite queria se ater somente ao essencial.

Descansou seu peso sobre ele e no mesmo instante ouviu a reclamação na forma de um ofego sufocado. Não era por menos, afinal, tinha trinta quilos a mais do que Byakuya. Assim como também era mais alto e gritantemente mais largo. Conseguia sentir as costelas do Kuchiki o cutucando, assim como a respiração indo e vindo com profundidade sob si. Podia cheirar sua insegurança, aquele fio trêmulo de ansiedade que consumia as estruturas do capitão da sexta.

— Que foi? Tá difícil respirar? — Kenpachi falou, mas Byakuya não retrucou.

Começou a remexer os quadris, gerando uma fricção contínua que proporcionava deleite mútuo. As carnes se deixaram seduzir por uma torrente de arroubos. Zaraki agarrou-o pelos cabelos, enquanto a outra mão erguia uma perna pela dobra do joelho, de modo que conseguia tocar livremente uma coxa. Acompanhava atento à formidável inabilidade do Kuchiki de resistir ao desejo latente. Intercalou-o de beijos e mordidas, investindo com mais velocidade e intensidade. Altamente excitados, a viscosidade natural que havia sido liberada ajudava a lubrificar os movimentos.

Por causa da sensibilidade triplicada pela troca de fluídos, os sexos escorregadios e rijos se empurravam, espremendo um contra o outro como se quisessem fundir. Novamente Byakuya voltou a sentir a urgência do orgasmo perscrutando-o. Ele gemeu pesada e gravemente rente ao ouvido de Zaraki.

— Parece que vou ter que dar um jeito em você antes. Mas, só se me pedir com jeito. Senão te deixo aí agonizando até o fim.

— Jamais.

Kenpachi apoiou-se nos cotovelos para olhá-lo diretamente de uma forma mais confortável, e soltou uma gargalhada. Os cabelos estavam emaranhados; parte caía no rosto e os fios mais longos roçavam as pontas no peito do Kuchiki.

— Olha, pelo menos eu achava que você era inteligente. Mas só tá me provando o contrário. Vai ficar tão inchado e dolorido aí embaixo, que não vai nem conseguir andar de volta pra sua mansão sem ter que parar no caminho pra dar uma aliviada. E vai fazer isso pensando em mim, o que é pior e bem menos divertido.

— Você fala como se estivesse certo de que me importo.

— E você fala como se não fosse verdade.

Antes que Byakuya tivesse a chance de juntar as palavras para conceber uma resposta, a mão alheia foi mais rápida e lhe alcançou o membro. Logo que o tocou, os dedos começaram a ir e vir, descer e subir, o polegar fazendo círculos na sensibilidade aveludada da glande. A pele em volta do sexo reagia sozinha, repuxando-se ao menor dos toques, e, quando o gesto intensificava, seus músculos tencionavam a clamar por mais. Sem dúvidas, aquilo era melhor do que qualquer outra resposta que Byakuya poderia sonhar em dar.

Achava divertido provocar as controvérsias do Kuchiki. Mente e corpo podiam discordar, mas uma hora seria obrigado a se decidir, buscar um consenso, ou enlouqueceria. Decidido a adiantar logo as decisões dele, Zaraki prendeu um mamilo entre os dentes, e depois o outro, dando pequenos puxões enquanto masturbava-o lentamente, prolongando o suplício.

Quando os miúdos bicos estavam maltratados demais para receber mais mordidas ele girou a língua furiosamente em volta de cada um. Já estavam eriçados desde o começo, mas mostraram-se capazes de enrijecerem-se ainda mais. Mordiscou e sugou-os com mais disposição, imaginando que, aflorados daquele jeito, a fusão entre dor e prazer faria Byakuya se desorientar em seus próprios sentidos.

De fato, o Kuchiki ofegava pesadamente entre gemidos e outros ruídos indistinguíveis. Quis castigar o próprio corpo por não se opor àqueles estímulos. Sentia-se insultado por si mesmo ao ver-se reagindo tão bem a todos eles. E o pior, por ver-se clandestinamente se entregando cada vez mais à sede de saciar as demandas da volúpia dentro da qual se afogava.

Zaraki sorriu satisfeito. Era um brinquedo bem receptivo, afinal.

Abriu caminho através do peito do Kuchiki com beijos alternados entre mordidas e vigorosos chupões que maculavam de vermelho aquela pele tão branca. Agitada e faminta a boca alcançou o falo, e logo a língua quis colaborar. Assim fez, pondo-se a contornar toda a extensão. Dessa vez empenhou-se com cuidado, provando-o por partes. Atrasou-se propositalmente, interrompendo o principal e mudando o foco, ora para os testículos, ora para beijar-lhe vorazmente as coxas e virilhas.

Byakuya sentia o caos convulsionando, centrado bem entre suas pernas. O prazer confundia-se com um incômodo pungente que se dispersava por todos os membros. Era como estar pendurado por um fio que poderia aguentar uma eternidade ou alguns segundos. Ardia, queimava, palpitava, era insano.

Foi num desses desvios tortuosos de carícias que Kenpachi sentiu um par de mãos em forma de garra lhe agarrar os cabelos. Ergueu os olhos na direção do rosto alheio.

— Que é que você quer?

O estômago do Kuchiki ondulou. Umedeceu os lábios antes de falar.

— Se não for o estúpido que penso que seja, talvez deva saber.

— Huh? — Zaraki elevou a sobrancelha inexistente do lado da cicatriz e sua expressão fechou-se por completo. Mal sabia ele que era exatamente aquilo que o Kuchiki esperava: irritá-lo. Assim Byakuya conseguia o que queria sem ter de se prestar ao impropério de dizê-lo com todas as letras.

Seduzido pela teia da provocação, Zaraki agarrou o Kuchiki pelas ancas numa arrancada bruta. Encaixou as dobras de seus joelhos no ombros e tomou-o na boca mais uma vez. Byakuya não escondeu o nível de excitação em que já se encontrava. Os olhos se apertaram, as mãos entranhando na cabeleira de Kenpachi, revirando e puxando-a enquanto o homem o chupava com uma gula desvairada. Gemeu alto, indo ao delírio com a língua e a boca absurdamente hábeis, ligeiras, dispostas a nada mais do que arrancar dele o mais alto ápice do prazer.

Não demorou para que toda aquela excitação se explodisse num orgasmo vertiginoso que o enfraqueceu completamente. Kenpachi não parou de estimulá-lo mesmo depois de senti-lo derramar em sua garganta. Por isso teve de se esforçar para não desperdiçar uma gota sequer.

Byakuya sentiu os quadris afrouxarem, perdendo controle, era como se todas suas terminações nervosas viessem dali. Queria que aquela palpitação aguda e extraordinária durasse para sempre. Mas aos poucos foi suavizando, deixando-o respirar novamente.

Quando abriu os olhos via tudo embaçado e o clímax ainda reverberava vestígios; era maravilhoso, nunca pensou que fosse capaz se gozar daquela maneira. Kenpachi soltou-o, e parou um instante para admirá-lo, ainda perdendo-se na energia daquele orgasmo. Rendido, exausto, aliviado. Estava corado e uma fina camada de suor cobria-lhe o rosto.

Ele era lindo, Zaraki revolveu-se por dentro. Byakuya era impiedosamente, abominavalmente lindo. Amaldiçoou-se por ter concepção daquilo. Era como uma lança envenenada açoitando-o além das barreiras da carne. Havia uma força em si que o impulsionava a querer violá-lo, despedaçar, dilacerar tudo de belo que havia naquele homem. Só através da destruição parecia capaz de lidar com aquilo.

— Pronto pra próxima, Kuchiki? — Disse, já não esperando reposta do outro.

Aproveitou-se da sua submissão preguiçosa e girou-o no futon. Passou as mãos nos ombros e desceu pelas omoplatas, arranhando a pele clara com as unhas. Exibia harmoniosas curvas visto de costas. As omoplatas eram proeminentes, mas não a ponto de serem desagradáveis. A coluna fazia um risco suave que nascia na nuca e terminava nas ancas, onde as formas se arredondavam ligeiramente em relevo. Seu olho descoberto deu ênfase preferencial a essa região.

Encheu as mãos daquela parte e separou-as, obtendo a visão da entrada do Kuchiki. Dava para ver o anel rosado contraindo-se sem sequer precisar tocá-lo. Esfregou o polegar ali e Byakuya encolheu-se todo para dentro numa reação de instinto. Tentou forçar um dedo, mas sem algo que o ajudasse a deslizar seria um tanto ruim. O maldito se retraia tanto que estava praticamente trancado.

Zaraki inclinou o tronco para baixo para alcançá-lo ali com a boca. Tão logo o fez, a ponta da sua língua começou a formar redemoinhos em torno do orifício. Depois pressionou os lábios, beijando avidamente sua virgindade, tal como o beijara antes na boca. O toque cálido e molhado era provocante, totalmente inédito. Byakuya provava a luxúria daquela sensação pela primeira vez.

Sua compostura foi para o ralo, pois se agarrava ao travesseiro, liberando seus gemidos sonoros contra ele. Desejava por mais e mais a cada vez que o calor úmido e macio daquela língua afagava sua entrada. Torcia secretamente para que não parasse; sentia que era capaz de gozar se Kenpachi apenas continuasse o chupando daquela maneira.

Enquanto lambia-o no ponto pulsante, Kenpachi enfiou uma mão por baixo da pélvis, buscando seu membro. Ainda estava flácido por causa do orgasmo, mas isso não tornava o toque menos excitante. Talvez só estivesse ainda um pouco sensível e precisasse de mais tempo para se recuperar. Mas o outro não parecia disposto a oferecer esse luxo.

Depois de deixá-lo bastante lubrificado, encostou a ponta do indicador sobre as pequeninas rugas retesadas e empurrou o dedo com dificuldade. Tanto ele como o Kuchiki gemeram em uníssono. O segundo, é claro, bem mais alto. Sentiu dor, mas não a dor para a qual sua ansiedade havia o preparado. O desconforto suavizou assim que se acostumou com o pequeno volume. Kenpachi mexeu-o em vaivém deliciando-se com a temperatura e a pressão latejante que tragava seu dedo para dentro.

Naquela altura Byakuya estava rendido por completo. Contorcia-se de prazer amarrotando os lençóis, embora preferisse acreditar que sua entrega tivesse sido fruto inevitável daquela perversão. Pensou com sinceridade que resistiria bravamente, mas lutar contra o próprio corpo havia se transformado num esforço estúpido, completamente inútil. Estava apenas afligindo uma tortura ainda maior a si mesmo. E não iria continuar a se penalizar, dando o gosto de uma segunda derrota para aquele bárbaro. Mas esses pensamentos estavam em outra camada de consciência, porque agora só conseguia se concentrar na própria excitação.

Buscando por mais contato, empinou o traseiro um tantinho contra a mão alheia e moveu-se timidamente, como se não pudesse evitar. Mas então Kenpachi introduziu o segundo dedo, seguido de movimentos mais vigorosos, que ao invés de excitantes pareciam castigá-lo. Então uma dor realmente desagradável o fez se contorcer, mas Zaraki tratou de não deixá-lo escapar.

O dono da cicatriz dobrou-se por cima do Kuchiki para pedir contato visual enquanto afundava-se nele com a mesma pressa. Beijou sua boca entreaberta, tomando os gemidos de dor para si. Mordeu-lhe os lábios e procurou seus olhos, mas Byakuya apertava-os ao passo que torcia para aquele desconforto desaparecer; ou para Kenpachi fazer o esforço de tentar ser menos selvagem; ou ainda, para não deixar transparecer que aquilo o incomodava tanto.

— Ei, Kuchiki, olha pra mim — pediu. Byakuya pestanejou e encarou-o com pupilas embriagadas. E, como se lesse os pensamentos do nobre, Zaraki retardou a velocidade e passou a retirar os dedos e voltar a inseri-los seguidamente, bem devagarinho, sentindo a cada investida a região estirar e retrai-se ao recebê-lo. — Tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

Sua voz saiu séria, sem sarcasmos ou qualquer tom de provocação, apesar de falar-lhe roucamente, próximo ao rosto, contribuindo para o clima erótico da situação. Byakuya não deu resposta; e mesmo se tivesse alguma para dar, ficaria quieto mesmo assim. Não parecia certo conversar ao mesmo tempo em que seu interlocutor o masturbava daquela maneira. Então Kenpachi simplesmente continuou:

— Desde o começo, nunca tive a verdadeira intenção de espalhar por aí sobre a surra que te dei. — O Kuchiki arregalou os olhos e só não teve como manifestar-se melhor porque... bem, porque as circunstâncias o impediam. — Foi besta e infantil da sua parte ter realmente acreditado que eu fosse dedo-duro. Pensei que a gente se conhecesse melhor. Não achei que fosse cair mesmo no papo-furado da chantagem, mas teve seus benefícios... — Ele gargalhou. Tirou os dedos de dentro dele e subiu com a mão pelas costas, cravando-as na cintura.

Byakuya apenas conservava a cara estupefata, sendo banhado por uma onda de suor frio acompanhada de uma bofetada mental. Definitivamente não sabia o que pensar, nem sequer conseguia ouvir sua voz interior. Tinha consciência de tudo ao redor, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ter sido congelado à parte e observava tudo dentro de uma outra dimensão. Sentiu uma imensa vergonha, mesmo sem saber para onde direcioná-la ao certo. Quis cobrir-se, arrependido e desconcertado, mas não tinha coragem de mover-se.

— Não sei aonde quer chegar.

— O que eu quero dizer é que: você pode pegar suas coisas agora, dar o fora e voltar pra sua mansão de consciência limpa, ou pode só ficar aí quietinho sem dizer nada e me deixar terminar o que começamos. — Eles se entreolharam em silêncio por um breve instante. — E aí, o que vai ser?

Byakuya hesitava à menção de qualquer palavra, porque todas decidiram soarem muito erradas e certas ao mesmo tempo. Queria estar louco, mas a loucura não trazia consolos. Buscou a sanidade, mas duvidou que ela estivesse disposta a atendê-lo. Sabia que àquela altura até um boçal como Kenpachi já conseguia enxergar a fraqueza diante de tanta insegurança.

Entretanto, ir embora significaria esquecer tudo aquilo para sempre, o que racionalmente era o mais sensato a ser feito, mas... não queria escapar. Sua honestidade, sua entrega, e até mesmo sua sujeição perante todo o joguinho de dominação não poderiam ser descartados de uma hora para outra. Kenpachi havia o conquistado, deveria no mínimo honrar sua recompensa. Mas não, nunca, jamais oferecer-lhe subterfúgios. Não precisava da misericórdia de um homem como ele. Havia sido atraído para o ardil e caíra na teia com tanta facilidade, que, depois de tudo, fugir já não fazia o menor sentido. Não queria que fizesse sentido.

— Você pode guardar suas indulgências para quem faça melhor uso.

Por um instante foi a vez de Zaraki se perder. Era irritante quando Byakuya floreava suas intenções atrás de palavrinhas bonitas, justamente porque nem sempre ficava claro o que pretendia dizer. Ficou olhando sem expressão para o Kuchiki, que, no entanto, também o olhava sem sair do lugar. Projetou-se para o rosto dele, mas desconfiou, recuando um pouco, como se tentasse comprovar sua decisão.

Byakuya permaneceu, e não havia nele a menor menção de ir embora dali.

Kenpachi avançou de novo, agora com total confiança. Assaltou-lhe os lábios num beijo caloroso que falava com fúria e paixão de uma boca para a outra. Byakuya enterrou as mãos nos cabelos do maior enquanto era comprimido contra o peito enorme. De modo inexplicável uma carga de alívio desmoronou sobre si.

Passou os braços em volta dele por cima dos ombros, recebendo aquele físico grandioso sobre si. Suas línguas se agarravam desvairadas e pouco espaço havia entre uma tomada de ar e outra. Sentia Zaraki esfregar a ereção contra sua coxa, ostentando-o todo o desejo de possuí-lo o mais depressa possível.

— Ah, Kuchiki, eu quero tanto te sentir por dentro.

Dizendo isso levou a mão em seu vão, e constatou de que precisaria de lubrificação antes de penetrá-lo, ou acabaria ferindo não só a ele, mas a si mesmo também. Virou-o de costas como da última vez e serpenteou a língua em todo o orifício e ao redor, deixando a língua salivar à vontade. Byakuya sentiu um fio morno escorrer pela virilha, achando aquilo estranhamente excitante.

Kenpachi então se posicionou de joelhos, erguendo as ancas do Kuchiki conseguindo uma visão privilegiada. Como antes, podia vê-lo pulsar como se o convidasse a entrar logo de uma vez. Byakuya afundou o rosto no travesseiro tentando não pensar no tamanho da _coisa_que iria violá-lo, mas não estava obtendo muito sucesso. Se mal conseguiu acomodá-lo na boca, _ali_, então, meu Deus.

— Isso vai doer, então, sinta-se em casa se quiser gritar. — Zaraki disse.

Segurou o membro com uma mão e roçou a glande gotejante na entrada, já antecipando o quão árduo seria conseguir atravessar aquele anel rodeado de tensão. Enfiou uma mão por baixo dele e tentou masturbá-lo um pouco na tentativa de abrandar sua apreensão. Byakuya já estava praticamente excitado novamente, embora ainda não muito rijo. Mas de qualquer forma já era uma ajuda e tanto — sinal de que ele pedia por mais.

Kenpachi endireitou-se outra vez. Puxou o ar entredentes e começou forçar a passagem do membro na entrada do Kuchiki. Imediatamente o nobre abriu a boca no mundo a grunhir e a gemer de dor; suas mãos se agarravam aos lençóis, os olhos espremidos em desespero. Zaraki empurrou com o dobro da força e conseguiu fazer somente a glande penetrá-lo. Literalmente delirou com o fervor de dentro das entranhas dele envolvendo-o, a pulsação persistente em torno do falo como se o tentasse degolar.

Era como ser rasgado e partido em dois por uma lança em brasas. Byakuya piscou inquietamente, seus olhos lacrimejavam independente da sua vontade. Seu interior queimava, alargando-se de modo forçado para dar caminho ao membro. Ficou com a visão nublada por uns instantes, mas não fazia a menor diferença. Sentiu o outro avançar mais, e depois mais, atravessando-o com aquele volume túrgido e rijo. Parecia que demoraria uma eternidade até Kenpachi penetrá-lo por completo. Houve um momento em que parou, mas logo depois veio um solavanco único e firme no qual se afundara totalmente dentro dele.

Byakuya urrou. Respirou como se sua vida estivesse ameaçada, resfolegando, arfando todo tropeçado. Doía muito. Ele era forte, era um Kuchiki, afinal. Mas aquela era sua intimidade sendo deflorada, portanto, não dava para ser inabalável o tempo todo. Reservava-se no direito de armar um pequeno escândalo naquela ocasião.

— Ei, Kuchiki. Você é burro ou só tá treinando? — Houve um traço de voz indecifrável em meio aos grunhidos e Kenpachi considerou aquilo uma resposta. — Será que dá pra relaxar um pouco? Tô praticamente encalhado. Eu já fodi mulher que era muito mais macho do que você.

A imensa delicadeza não inspirou Byakuya a relaxar.

Zaraki era incansavelmente sugado pela palpitação da musculatura do Kuchiki em volta da sua ereção. A sucção era tão grande que não conseguia mover-se como desejava. Era delicioso, mas não pretendia ficar ali, empacado dentro dele.

Inclinou-se para frente e esparramou as mãos nas costas suadas do Kuchiki imitando algo parecido com uma massagem. Foi até os ombros, afundou-se na sinuosidade lisinha das costas arqueadas e retornou aos quadris. Não adiantou muita coisa, pois os músculos estavam subjugados ao rigor. Passou a mão por baixo do abdômen e alcançou-lhe entre as pernas. Foi tocando-o enquanto tentou movimentar-se. Olhou para baixo, vendo-se sair e entrar do canal apertado, regozijando os sentidos com o que via.

As primeiras investidas deixaram Byakuya à beira de uma crise nervosa, apesar de lentas. A intenção era deixar que seu corpo se acostumasse com aquele volume todo. Quando Kenpachi supôs que isso já havia acontecido de fato, acelerou sem aviso. Nessas segundas investidas Byakuya definitivamente redescobriu o significado da dor. No entanto, junto da calamidade, veio também uma onda de prazer que começou a fervilhar, dando-lhe uma luz de salvação.

Ele parou um pouco de gemer sofrivelmente por causa das ferroadas que golpeavam sua entrada. Procurou se concentrar na sensação boa que começou a surgir. Kenpachi sentiu-se grato por isso, pois finalmente tinha folga o suficiente para avançar como bem entendesse. Certo disso, dobrou-se um pouco para frente e esticou um braço até conseguir agarrar os cabelos do Kuchiki entre os dedos. Deu um puxão grosseiro que fez o nobre protestar e arquear ainda mais a coluna.

Segurando-o daquela forma extremamente desagradável, fustigou os quadris contra Byakuya, rugindo, perdendo-se num frenesi de loucura. Zaraki tinha surtado. Ouvia-se o barulho característico dos corpos chocando-se um contra o outro, as respirações alteradas... O Kuchiki temeu por um momento que fosse acabar saindo daquilo muito machucado. Não conseguia respirar direito com a cabeça puxada para trás, a posição fazia sua garganta parecer mais estreita. Acabou explodindo num acesso de tosses e falta de ar, mas Kenpachi só o soltou quando deduziu que ele já havia aguentado o bastante.

— Assim você me broxa. — Ele o largou de súbito, atirando-o para frente. Curvou-se sobre a sinuosidade das costas dele para morder seus ombros, aproveitando para excitar seus mamilos e o restante do tórax. Ele estava pegando fogo, o suor minava de todos os cantos de sua pele. Encostou a boca perto da nuca, salgando o paladar em circunstância de alguns beijos que deixou ali.

Como era difícil movimentar daquele jeito, enfiou ambas as mãos por baixo das axilas do Kuchiki e puxou-o para cima. Precisou sentar-se sobre as pernas dobradas e abrir um pouco de espaço entre elas para caber o Kuchiki ali no meio. Byakuya sentou-se praticamente da mesma maneira que Kenpachi, mas com as pernas um pouco mais fechadas e as costas contra o peito do maior. Toda a movimentação fez com que Zaraki saísse de dentro dele, tendo que repetir todo o martírio outra vez. O que, para ele, era uma maravilha.

Apesar de o capitão da sexta já estar preparado para sentir a dor excruciante, a segunda invasão doeu só no começo. Claro que no decorrer o falo ainda incomodava, mas talvez a posição diferente ajudasse a amenizar um pouco do mal-estar. Estava realmente mais confortável daquele jeito.

Kenpachi envolveu-o com os braços grandes, sem parar de impulsionar os quadris para cima. Estava fisicamente impossibilitado de fazer movimentos bruscos. Então se concentrou apenas em sentir a profundidade quente e apertada em torno de si. Com as mãos livres, pode abusar da liberdade em explorar o Kuchiki enquanto se uniam. Arrastou as mãos pelas coxas, apertando tudo pelo caminho, depois para cima, tateando os músculos, repetindo o trajeto outra vez, evitando tocá-lo entre as pernas, apalpando apenas as suas proximidades.

— Tá doido pra eu te fazer gozar de novo. — Ele disse, notando a ereção do Kuchiki convulsionar sozinha implorando um alívio. Uma gota de fluído viscoso ameaçava pingar e Byakuya sentia toda a extensão membro envolta numa extraordinária fragilidade. Bastavam dois ou três estímulos mais vigorosos e um orgasmo torrencial esguicharia dali. — Só que eu não vou fazer isso por você. Quero te ver fazendo isso sem a minha ajuda.

Ao terminar de ouvir isso, o melhor incentivador surgiu na forma de um golpe magnífico contra um ponto de si onde Byakuya jamais fora atingido antes. Ele pendeu para frente e abriu a boca não tendo controle algum do que saia de dentro dela. Seus gemidos inundaram o quarto. Seu membro vibrou enlouquecido e o Kuchiki ficou perplexo, sem entender como não havia gozado depois daquela estocada arrebatadora.

Foi instigado a confrontar com aquela sensação novamente, mas isso não dependia de seus esforços. Se ao menos estivesse no controle dos movimentos... Ah. Fantasiar a cena despertou uma chama em seu peito.

Foi tomado pelo pescoço, envolto em uma mão grande e possessiva. Mantendo o ritmo do sexo, Zaraki mordiscou o homem trêmulo de prazer. Primeiro o lóbulo, depois próximo da jugular. A boca morna ofegava tanto quanto a do outro, e embrenhou-se nos cabelos negros, sedosos liberando o hálito entre os fios. Apertou-o pela cintura com o outro braço e o fez deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, de modo que pudesse ver seu rosto e ter acesso à sua boca.

Byakuya levou uma mão para trás tocando o rosto do outro sobre o tapa-olho. Moldou-o seu formato na palma e grudaram-se num beijo lento e demorado. As línguas encontravam-se não somente dentro como também fora das bocas.

Com a mão livre o Kuchiki começou tocar a própria ereção, masturbando-se devagar, tentando conter ao máximo sua urgência de ejacular. Kenpachi moveu-se com um pouco mais de agressividade, mas correu tudo bem, porque Byakuya conseguiu suportar. Sentia nitidamente a ponta do falo tocando o limite de suas paredes internas. E quando menos esperou, acertou outra vez, e outra, e outra, certeiramente, sucessivamente.

Zaraki gabou-se da façanha com um sorriso maníaco fundido nos lábios. Byakuya masturbou-se tão rápido quanto suas forças já abaladas o permitiam para potencializar o êxtase. E quando derramou o segundo orgasmo seu corpo entrou em estado de taquicardia. Espasmos trespassaram-no em violência ininterrupta. Não conseguiu nem emitir som, apenas cedeu ao assalto de um orgasmo inexplicável. Era tanto prazer que doía. Sua pélvis contraía-se instintivamente enquanto a sensação palpitava por todo o ventre, inundando-o, alastrando-se pelo restante dos membros.

Despencou contra os lençóis, banhado em suor e vencido pela letargia que clamava suas energias. Kenpachi virou-o de frente e empurrou-o um pouco para cima. Ele estava tão mole e fácil de manusear, que, por um segundo parou, observando sua respiração para ter certeza de que continuava vivo. O peito subia e descia preguiçoso e o Kuchiki o encarava por baixo de pálpebras semicerradas, pesadas e cansadas. Tinha rajadas do próprio gozo perto do umbigo e sobre as coxas, enquanto a maior parte escorria por entre os dedos de uma mão.

Era realmente um deleite ímpar para os olhos. Mas sem querer dar espaço para que pensamentos estúpidos ocupassem sua mente, Kenpachi apoderou-se de sua presa mais uma vez. Dobrou as pernas do Kuchiki e guiou-se para sua entrada. Ao encostar a glande novamente ali, viu a vermelhidão pulsar achando o contraste com a brancura da pele bastante interessante. Enfim. Penetrou-o com pressa, o que fez Byakuya oscilar o corpo um tantinho. A dor tornara-se muito pequena depois de a musculatura estar totalmente acostumada a estirar-se para receber aquele tamanho nada modesto.

Então, Zaraki apoiou o próprio peso com as mãos espalmadas em volta do Kuchiki e logo começou a investir, com força, determinado a atingir seu ápice. Os cabelos tapavam boa parte do seu rosto e sacudiam-se com a velocidade. O homem ofegava roucamente, sem se importar com o volume da voz, cerrava os dentes, rosnando, puxando o ar como se todo o oxigênio do mundo fosse insuficiente.

Fechou os olhos por um instante e logo os abriu de volta quando sentiu as mãos do Kuchiki tocando seu rosto; uma bem em cima da cicatriz e a outra por detrás do pescoço. Foi puxado de encontro a ele, tomando nota dos calcanhares cravados em seus quadris como se o desejasse mais intimamente do que já fosse possível. Num solavanco, ele investiu contra o corpo abaixo do seu num golpe profundo. A respiração ruidosa rezingou na garganta. Byakuya jogou a cabeça para trás, ensandecido com o estímulo contra aquele ponto altamente sensível. Ele gemeu alto, exausto, fatigado.

Limpou a mão suja nos lençóis e tateou o corpo musculoso de Kenpachi, arranhando a pele queimada por cima das cicatrizes das costas; dedilhou o caminho das costelas, avançando até o final da coluna. Sentiu a pele quente, palpitante, escorregadia de suor sobre sua palma. Byakuya se comprimiu contra o homem. Suas pernas laçadas em volta dele agora o estrangulavam nas ancas, a ponto de Zaraki não conseguir se mover adequadamente. Mas Kenpachi lutou contra o Kuchiki, vencendo-o, obviamente.

Sua mente começou a atordoar e a girar. Lançou-se com tudo, açoitando o canal estreito em disparada. As estocadas bruscas fizeram Byakuya petrificar, apenas aguardando, até que Kenpachi conseguisse o que buscava com tanta fúria. Sentia como se o membro inchasse dentro de si. E Zaraki, bem, Zaraki sentia o mesmo.

Então, finalmente um gemido gutural vazou da boca escancarada, enquanto sua ereção convulsionava em jorros ligeiros, preenchendo o Kuchiki com seu orgasmo. Assisti-lo revolvendo-se em delírios fez Byakuya sentir uma vaidade estranha perambular seus pensamentos. Levantou a cabeça na direção dele, sentindo o falo deslizar para fora junto à viscosidade quente. Beijou-o como nunca beijara alguém em toda a vida. Era explosivo, colérico, fulminante. O próprio ímpeto lhe pareceu estranho, mas apenas necessitava daquilo, como uma exigência do corpo, da alma, seja lá do que for.

Kenpachi não correspondeu àquilo por muito tempo. O mal-estar de antes voltou o assolar, revirando o estômago. Precisou saltar de cima do Kuchiki de repente como se ele estivesse coberto de espinhos. Era como se alguma coisa dentro dele se rebelasse. Contra o quê não era capaz de dizer.

— Aonde vai? — Byakuya quis saber em tom de cobrança.

Observou enquanto ele andava nu pelo quarto parecendo ainda maior que o habitual. Seu cheiro empesteava o cômodo. Mas para Kenpachi era o cheiro do Kuchiki que impregnava cada fresta do quarto. _Irritante_, a voz mental disse. Apanhou seu yukata cinza caído ali no chão e vestiu-o por cima do corpo suado.

— Eu? Não vou pra lugar nenhum. Você é que vai.

Byakuya estreitou os olhos e sentou-se sobre o futon. Em momento algum durante aquela transa desregrada cogitara a possibilidade de passar a noite ali, mas... aquilo doeu.

Outras coisas também doíam. Tinha dezenas de marcas pelo corpo. Chupões, mordidas, arranhões e outras que provavelmente só se tornariam visíveis no dia seguinte. Lá embaixo a carne ardia em brasas. E também estava um tanto pegajosa por causa de fluídos óbvios.

Viu Zaraki juntar seu amontoado de roupas, depois sua espada. Atirou tudo em seu colo evitando captar o menor vislumbre dos olhos cinza. — Ficou aqui por tempo demais. Logo teu cachorrinho vai farejar sua _reiatsu_ pelas proximidades, é melhor voltar pra ele se não quiser ter de dar explicações comprometedoras. — Caminhou até o fusuma do fundos que dava para outro compartimento dos seus aposentos. Parou diante da porta dupla antes de abrir. — Quando eu voltar não quero ver nem o rastro da sua sombra.


End file.
